The World I belong to
by Firefly's Light
Summary: Something happened when the DD's were heading back to the real world but no one knows 'exactly' what. until one day-(Takari hints with brotherly parts and sister/brother parts and friendship parts and some romance later and stuff like that) R
1. Default Chapter

This story I think is pretty good.  But that's just me.  I have a lot of ideas of what to do with stories and this is the combination of two of them.  I hope you like it and worked pretty hard on it so no flames.  

            And I don't own digimon.  Sorry to all of you that was dumb enough to think I did.  No one with the story.

"Put the gun down" the cop said carefully.  "It's not worth taking you own life, Jack".  The one named Jack held the gun even tighter getting ready to pull the trigger as it was aimed at his head.

            "You don't get it," said Jack, "This is the only way," He said with both sorrow and certainty in his voice.

            "The only way for what?" the cop said.

            "To end it… I did it." Jack confessed after a minute, "I did it."

            "Did what?" asked the cop.  "Kill that girl.  I'm sure there was a reason.  You are one of the most professional people I know.  You couldn't have done it for no reason"

            "But I did.  I-I told her that she would be all right and she didn't believe me.  She got hysterical.  I got angry and… I don't want to live."  

            "Listen we'll get help for you.  It will be ok-"

            "NO IT WON'T! IT WON'T! IT WON'T!"            He kept saying over and over again.  Till he stopped.    It was silent.  The cop didn't know what to say and Jack was on the verge of tears.  Then there was an echo of a loud bang ring off the walls that surrounded the two who stood on the roof.  Jack fell to his knees as the blood pored from the hole that he put in his head and his eyes clouded up as he fell flat on his face.  The cop ran towards his friend and kneeled beside him with shock spread across his face.

Mimi stood up from the couch and stretched.  That movie was one that did not appeal to this girl.  But it was all that was on, on a Sunday afternoon.  She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly two.  She groaned when she realized that she had spent nearly the whole day in side.  

            _What could I do?_  She asked her self as she looked around the room for an idea.  Her eyes lay upon a plastic bag and she got a thought.  She ran to her father who sat on the balcony of their apartment reading a paper.  

            "Daddy?"  She asked sounding as innocent as possible.

            "Yes princess?"  He said falling for her innocent act.

            "Well it's almost two and I've been inside all day.  And I _hate_ being in the stuffy house.  So I thought why don't I go the mall.  I can ask a friend and…"

            "Of course princess."  Her father interrupted seeing no reason for his daughter to continue with her explanation, "How much money do you want and I'll cut that in half."  

            "Not much just… two hundred," she gave him a smile as he looked for a moment at her quizzically than he handed her a hundred.

            "Thanks daddy!"  She exclaimed as she jumped and gave her father a hug.  Then she ran inside again and towards the phone.  She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Bring…Bring…Bri- "Takenouchi residence.  Sora speaking"

            "Hey Sora.  It's me Mimi.  You want to go shopping?"

            "Um-Mimi.  I'd like to but Tai's over."

             "Oh that's ok bring him."

            "But he might feel awkward being the only guy and all."

            "Tell him he can bring someone, K?"

            "Yeah sure.  Why didn't I think of that," Mimi smiled to her self.  "One moment Mimi."  

            Sora placed the phone down for a moment and ran to her room.  She opened her door.  "Hey Tai.  Mimi just called.  You want to go shopping with us?"  

            "Yeah I-um-you see-humph," He said.  

            "Mimi said you should bring someone.  It'll be fun," she smiled kindly when she say her friends indecisive face grow brighter.

            "Yeah sure.  That'd be great.  Why don't I bring Ma… um I mean Joe."  A frown replaced the smile on both their faces.  Sora walked towards him.  She sat on the bed beside him.

            "Tai," she said, "I know how you feel but I miss him too but I know he's out there.  Not like we can just declare him dead like that.  I bet that he's in another world and living it up."

            "But Sora…"

            "No Tai.  He's fine.  It's been a year and a half.  We just have to think positive.  No 'buts' or 'what ifs' about it."  She smiled kindly.  And Tai forced himself to at last look happy.  "Well I better get back to Mimi before she grows impatient."  Sora got up and walked out of the room.  She mopped to the phone and picked it up.  She stared at it in her hand as her mind wondered to Matt.  

            Everything had been fine at first…

Flashback

"Well I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer."  Genai explained as he looked up to the disappearing eclipse.  Mimi broke into tears.

            "Aw Genai.  Can't we just wait a little bit longer?  Please, Genai do something?"

            "I'm sorry kids.  But it's time."  The 8 gloomy faced kids loaded onto the tally train.  They all opened the windows and got ready to say good bye for good.  The tally car started to move as Gatomon blew on the whistle.  They all started to shout and wave good bye.  

            Then a new voice joined the rest of them.  "MIMI!"  The feminine voice shouted.  "MIMI!"  Again.  Mimi smiled.

            "Mimi look.  Palmon."  Sora said.

            Mimi got up and stuck her head out the window to say a quick good bye.  Her hat then flew off and the tally rose into the heavens and into the light of the sun and just on time.  

            The ride started to get bumpy the children all sat proper and clenched to their seats.  The light out side the tally changed colors frequently.  It went from white to blue to red to black.  Then to black with red, blue and yellow dots and white again.  The kids screamed as they tried to hold onto their seats.

            "Is this supposed to happen!?" Asked Joe.

            "Well, we are traveling interdimensionally and it would be expected to have some interference on our voyage!"  Explained Izzy.

            "Try again!?" Tai shouted over the loud noises that surrounded them.

            "Probably!"  Matt answered for Izzy.

            Suddenly every thing got real loud and the chosen all started to scream at the top of their lungs…

Then suddenly it stopped.  Each of the chosen slowly opened their eyes.  Everything was calm.  They heard a muffle of voices out side.  The kids all turned around in there seats to look out side and they saw thousands of people just out side the tally.  The people then all started to clap at the same time.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Tai said, "we're home."

"Onichan?"  They heard TK ask.  "Onichan!"  he said even louder.  The group all looked around to see where Matt had gone.  But no one saw him anywhere.  He was gone…

Flashback End

            Sora put the phone to her ear and tried hard to sound fine.  "Hi Mimi.  Tai said he'll come.  Where shall we meet?"  Mimi was silent for  a moment.  

Then said, "I'll come over-you ok Sora?"  Sora obviously sounded worse then she thought.  

"Yeah," She said suppressing tears, "Yeah, fine."

"Ok."  She said.  Then mumbled, "If you want to call that fine" away from the phone, "I'll be a few, k Sora?  Bye." 

"Yeah… Bye".  The tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she tried to shake the thought of Matt and all the possibilities of what could have happened to him out of her head.  She turned around and started back to her room.  

She opened her door to her room and saw that Tai hadn't even moved.  She walked to him.  "Tai.  You can use the phone now.  You said you were going to call Joe?"

"Um, yeah.  I guess I should call him now."  Sora nodded and Tai got up and headed to the phone.  

            Ding-dong.  The doorbell rang.  Ding-dong.  Sora opened the door and saw Joe standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.  

            "Hi Joe."  Sora said cheerfully.  "Mimi's all ready here so we will be leaving soon."

            "Ok.  Sounds fun."

            "So you do think it will be fun.  Mimi and I said it will be but Tai…"  Sora said making a face.

            "Well to be honest, Sora.  We're going shopping with Mimi.  Guess who will be carrying all the things she buys?" Joe said with a bit of worry in his voice.  "I only came because I didn't want to abandon Tai."

            Sora thought for a moment then nodded with a laugh, "Old reliable Joe."  She said.  She moved out of the way to let Joe come in.  "Just in that room," she pointed to the room not far from the door.  

            Joe pushed the door open and saw Tai sitting on a wooden chair backwards and Mimi sat on the bed with her arms straight at her side.  She wore a white and pink top.  The sleeves ended just below her elbow.  She also wore a long brown leather skirt that ends at her ankles.  She had on pink platforms sandals.  

            Tai wore jean shorts.  His shirt was mainly a white T-shirt with an orange and blue stripe across the chest.  He wore his regular running shoes.  

Joe had a white button up long sleeve shirt.  It was tucked into his brown slacks that were held up with a brown belt.  The slacks had very noticeable creases on either sides of him.  His shoes were black.

            Sora stood behind Joe .  She was wearing a no sleeves white button up shirt.  With little pink flowers that were hardly noticeable.  Her jeans were the full length of her legs and she wears white and pink running shoes.  

            "Hi Joe."  Mimi said in her hi-pitch happy voice.  

            "Hey Joe.  What's been happening?"  Tai asked as he got up to greet his friend.

            "Hi Mimi.  Not much Tai.  Schools been kind of hard but I'm passing.  But just barely."

            "Really.  What ya get?" Tai asked.

            "94%."  Joe answered.  Everyone's jaw dropped.  

            "Wow Joe.  If I got marks like that I would never get grounded again."  Tai exclaimed.

            "So what are we waiting for?" said Mimi excitedly, "Lets go."

            Joe and Tai exchanged worried looks.  Then they headed on their way. 

Two hours later  

            "Awe Mimi.  Not another one."  Tai said as Mimi handed him another bag on top of all the others he had.  He was already holding six bags.  Joe was holding ten.  Tai turned to Joe and said, "Joe.  Next time don't bring emergency money."

            "I thought it would have been used for food."  They both sighed and fallowed Mimi and Sora as they continued walking.  

            They walked on.  Both boys watched the girls talk and laugh as they looked from store to store.  Joe and Tai both held there breathe whenever Mimi would stop and look at something in the store window.  But lucky for them the girls hadn't decided to go into them… yet.

            They then heard two people giggling from behind them.  They turned around and saw TK and Kari.  Tai got a scowl across his face as Joe smiled nervously.

            "So Tai," His sister said, "Carrying Mimi's bags, huh?  What happened to that 'No one can tell me what to do' attitude from yesterday.  Hmmm?"  She said giving him a sly look.  

            "Hi Kari.  Hi TK."  Sora said very friendly.  Mimi smiled at the younger kids  who were only nine.

            "Kari," Tai said as he thought of something, "What are you doing at the store by yourself?"

            "We're not hear by are selves."  She answered.

            "Yeah," TK said, "My mommy talked Izzy into taking us here to get a Sunday.  She couldn't get a hold of anyone else."  Tai nodded.

            "Ok.  Um… where is Izzy?"  Joes asked.

            "Yeah.  Thanks.  I appreciate your assistance,"  Izzy said as he grabbed the two Ice cream Sundays from the man that handed them to him.

            "Yeah, Yeah."  Said the man.

            "Ok. TK. Kari.  Take one but I warn you if you…"  Izzy trailed off as he noticed that the younger children were not there.  "TK, Kari?"  He felt his blood pressure raise as fear gripped at him.  He looked around furiously.  _Where could they be?_  He questioned himself.  He then heard people approaching him.  Two voices that he recognized immediately.

            "Hey TK.  You want to do a big favor?  It's a really grown up job."

            "Uh huh.  I'm not carrying those bags for you Tai."

            Izzy spun around as he saw TK, Kari, Tai, Joe, Sora and Mimi coming towards them.  He nearly started to see if Matt was there before he remembered what had happened.  Izzy frowned.  

            "Hi Iz my man," Tai was about to ask Izzy if he wanted to help Tai with something but then realized something was wrong.  "Hey what's wrong?"  Tai asked.

            "Uh-Nothing.  TK.  Kari.  You shouldn't be wondering off like that.  You nearly caused my heart to stop beating and the flew of… you nearly gave me a heart attack."  Izzy said after he realized that everyone had been looking at him with that all to usual look.  

            "Sorry Izzy," Kari said, "But I saw my brother and saw that you busy so I thought if we were only gone for  a minute that you wouldn't mind."  TK nodded in agreement.

            "Ok.  Well then I forgive you."  Izzy then looked at Tai and Joe.  He nearly laughed but restrained himself form it.  "Helping Mimi shop, I see."  He said with a tad of humor in his voice.  They both gave him death looks.  He shrunk back into a nervous laugh.  "Sooooo."  He said in an attempt to change the subject.  He quickly remembered the ice creams in his hands.  "Oh."  He handed the ice creams to them and said, "Now remember TK, Kari, not to eat them to fast.  It will be the cause of a headache."  Despite what Izzy said they ate them as fast as they could.  The group then walked off into the store.

After supper they all sat in the park.  Well not all of them.  TK and Kari were skipping rocks on the lake.  But the rest of them were sitting and talking.  All the bags weren't there 'cause they took them to Mimi's and Sora's  house earlier.  

            "Remember when Genai appeared the first time."  Tai said.

            "How can I forget."  Joe spoke up, "I nearly fainted.  I thought at first he was a ghost."  The group laughed.

            "Will I wouldn't exactly go there."  Inquired Izzy.  "I was nervous at first but then curiosity took over."

            "What's new?"  Mimi mumbled sarcastically.

            "Hey.  I'm not always curious."  Izzy defended.

            "Name a time."  Said Tai.

            "Well there was that time when… or… what about… I'm not always curious."  The group laughed again.  

            "Remember our first night in the digital world."  Joe remembered.  "All the stares we say.  And I admit that I grew curious when we didn't see the northern stare.  But it went away when I thought that we might have ended up in the southern hemisphere."

            "Yeah."  Mimi said all exited again.  "And remember the fight between Matt and…"  the group once again grew quite.  Tai quickly looked over his shoulder to see if TK or Kari had heard.  It took TK the longest time to get out of the depression when his brother disappeared.  It probably would have took longer if they lived in the same house.  His parents really took it hard too.  Tai looked back to the silent group.  

            Sora was the one to break the silence.  "Come on.  Cheer up group.  I'm sure he's fine.  We shouldn't think of all the bad things but of all the good possibilities."  Sora said smiling.  It wasn't much but it helped.  

            But then something out of the ordinary happened.  A light from the sky came down upon them.  All the group stood up hastily.  TK and Kari screamed at their fullest.  The group all gasped as they saw there crests and Tags appear around there necks after seeing them be destroyed in the digital world.  They felt them selves being lifted off the ground while each of them started to glow there own crest color.  Then they were shot up wards at a fast speed.  They past through a tunnel.  In the tunnel they kept seeing different pitchers of different worlds.  There was one world with no buildings, no humans, and no life.  And another one that had been made of all robots.  And another one with a show of people running for there lives as a comet hits the world.  And another one that was a combination of the digiworld and real world.  And another one that had dinosaurs not yet extinct.  

            A large flash of white light sprung in front of their vision and they landed to the ground with the sound of gunfire and explosions happening.  The kids opened their eyes to the horrifying sight of a war.  They saw blood flying through the air.  Men shouting out in pain.  The agonizing sound of bones braking.  They turned their heads around taking in everything that was happening around them. 

            "Sir,"  someone shouted, "Kids!"  the kids looked towards the ones that had noticed them.

            "God.  What are they doing on the surface.  Get them out of here." Someone shouted back

            "But sir.  The Battle."

            "Do not question my command.  Just worry about them.  I'll take care of the Battle.  After all it's my job."  

            The kids stayed down at all times as to not get shot.  A young man, maybe twenty, came running up to them.  His head was held high as he looked around and shot a few guys with the gun in his hand.  He got to them and stood beside them looking all around them and shooting anyone who came near.  "Get up but stay low and follow me."  The man instructed.  The kids exchanged a look then nodded to each other as they stood but tried to stay as low as they could.

             The Man looked down to them and waved his hand for them to follow him.  They did.  

            Just then the Man, Obviously the superior of the young man,  shouted, "RETREAT!" 

            And all the men started running from the battle towards these plains in the distance.  There were three of them.  Some men carried other wounded men and some just ran inside to save them selves.  But all made it.

            The man rushed the kids in as the door closed quickly and they felt the plane take off.

            One man walked towards them.  The same man that ordered the retreat.  The same man that ordered the twenty year old to save the kids, walked towards them.  He was obviously older then the others.  He looked to be him his fourty's as the other men seemed to be in there twenty's or early thirty's.  

            He stood in front of them and kneeled to be close to eye level with Tai and  the others.  "Can you tell me why or how you kids got out in the battle field."  The man sounded nice, so Tai answered.

            "No sir.  I'm not really sure."  Tai had already figured out he was sent to another world so he said, "We got lost a while ago."  

            "Must have been a long time ago.  It's pretty far from Utoyton." (A/N: the word is pronounced how it's spelt… I think.  If your still not sure about it then just say in your review) the kids exchanged looks of question.  Izzy was the first to find out what Utoyton was so he spoke up quickly. 

            "Um. Yeah it was.  We never thought we'd be lost from that _city_."  He said as he looked over the others.  Now they knew what Utoyton was. 

            "Yeah," said the man, "Didn't think it was possible." he said suspiciously but thought to ignore his suspicion for the time.  "Well get comfortable.  It's a bit long to get back to our military base.

The guy wasn't joking when he said that it would be a long flight back.  It was nearly two hours and the chosen children were growing restless.  Each one of their faces seemed to glow with joy as they felt the plane slowly start to land.  They wanted to stand out of their seats and jump for joy but restrained them selves' from it knowing it wouldn't be safe.

            As soon as they started heading down they landed on the runway.  There didn't even seem to be any turbulence either.  This puzzled Izzy.  But he thought he would ask about it when he got a chance.  

            The plane completely stopped and each soldier stood up as the commanding officer commanded.  They filed off the plane in a crocodile line.  When they got out the DD's then followed.  

            Izzy ran up to the general that had approached them earlier.  "Sir?"  He said giving this man as much respect as he could.  The man turned around to him handing over the board that he held, to the solder beside him.  

            "Yes?"  Asked the man.

            "Well I've noticed that when we landed there was no turbulence and it didn't take us as long as I would have expected to land the aircraft.  But I haven't quite came to an understandable conclusion for the reason of this."

            The solder seemed to smile at the child's question.  "Well.  Numerous supporters, at a height of 300 meters, hold up this base.  We do this as the first line of defense against our enemy."  Izzy nodded to show that he understood.  But just then a solder came running towards them.  

            "Sir," he said as he saluted the general and trying to catch his breath.  "Another plane will be arriving."

            "Alright then.  Open up the right lane and move the other solders away from the landing area."  Then he turned to face Izzy again, "I must go.  You and your friends should move against the back wall."  Izzy again nodded.  He ran back to the others. 

            "We should get over there right now."  Izzy informed.  No arguments came from the others as he pointed to the gray wall behind them.

            The room they were in was humongous.  The gray walls climbed to the ceiling that was so high it made you dizzy from looking at it.  There looked to be three large runways.  Obviously for the planes.  Then in another part of this gray walled room were smaller runways that had smaller aircrafts placed in two rows.  There were jets and others.  It was unlike anything they have ever seen before.  I large breeze swept into the room which caused all of there cloths to wipe back and forth violently.  A large door that appeared to be about 10 meters high and 20 across opened and the next and last plane landed.  All the solders stood out of the way.

             The plane came to a slow stop as the DD's plane had done.  Yet again the door to the plane opened and again in two straight lines came out solders, there feet hitting the gowned almost in a rhythm.  

            After they piled out the men laid out on stretchers were brought through the crowed.  Then one of the solders shouted across the room, "Why did we retreat?!  We were winning!"  The solders all stopped talking.  The DD's all knew that it was wrong to talk to you superior that way.  Especially in the military.  

Everything was silent in the room except for the sound of one person walking.  The kids turned their heads to see what the general would do but he seemed almost amused with this.

"WHY!?"  The voice said louder.  People seemed to move apart as someone came through the crowed.  Then he came into view.  At an instant they new who the person was who spoke out.  That blond spiky hair and those ocean blue eyes were unmistakable.

"Oh, Matt," said the general with a lighthearted smile that only made Matt madder.  "When will you stop questioning my order?"

"When I start getting explanations for them.  Now why when we were winning?"  Matt stood as tall as he could make himself at least close to this mans size.  

"Well your luck today 'cause you will get an explanation, for it will be hard to keep it from you.  And anyone else for that matter.  Look," the general said pointing to the chosen that stood to his right.  Matt kept his eyes on the general questioning him as he turned his head to look.  Finally he saw what the reason was for the guys decision. 

His eyes grew large as he saw each of them, his old friends, standing staring at him with the same expression.  

"Well…" asked the man as he waited for Matt to make any sign of movement.  

"Tai…Tk…god…" Matt said in a whisper.  A gasp filled the room as TK ran towards his brother.  And hugged him with all his might.

"ONICHAN.  Never leave me again.  I missed you _so_ much."  TK cried into Matt's green uniform.

Matt put an arm around TK's back and said, "Yeah, I did to squirt."  TK then stepped back with a big smile over his face.  

Then Tai cautiously came forward and said, "Matt?"  As if to make sure what he was seeing was really there.  

Matt smiled, "The one and only."  He said as his reply.  

Tai grew happy and reflected it all over his face.  "Man.  Matt.  I can't believe it had been this long."  

"Yeah, me either." Matt said in the same manner of voice that lightened up the other six kids of the group as they put in there own hello.

"Hey Matt," Mimi said.  Then added in an uncertain tone of voice, "Um-uh nice –um uniform… I guess."  

Matt laughed.  "Hey don't bug about the uniform.  I was forced to wear it."  Then he glared lightheartedly over his shoulder to the general.  The guy just shook his head and smiled as he started to pry the eyes of the other solders of the reacquainting group of eight.  

"Well, what's been happening back in your-I mean our world?  I've been wondering that lately."

"Nothing much I guess." Sora said, "We were recognized as heroes _and_ heroines.  It was neat.  We received metals and everything."

"Yeah," added Tai, "And when I went back to school it was all that was talked about.  The teacher treated me like a grade A student."

"Which is quite some improvement from a grade F student." Sora teased.  Tai glared at her for a moment then came back to his usual cheerful mood.

"And my dad stopped telling me how much I need to be a doctor."  Joe explained, "He was really impressed with me for saving the world and all."

"And scientists came and started asking me questions about the digital world.  At first it was annoying but then it was fun when my parents pointed out that I knew more then Bill Gates.  But it was hard not to tell them."  Izzy shared.

"And people sent us money for saving the world.  You would not believe who much money we got to."  Mimi said.  

"Tai spent all of his in the first month."  Kari added with a laugh.  Tai shot her a look that could kill.

"And mommy and daddy are getting along, really good too."  TK added.  "Mommy was even talking about moving closer to daddy.  Isn't that great Matt."  

"Sure is squirt."  Matt said feeling a bit bad that he missed all that but hide it fast.  But Tai caught the second Matt showed his emotion.

So he added, "To bad you weren't there.  You would have loved it."

"Yeah," Matt said.  The group grew quite.  Something that had become more common over the past few years.  Matt didn't like the sudden silence and tried to think of something to say that would brighten up the atmosphere.  He then thought _why don't I show them around the place._  But when he was going to offer them that, the general shouted, "Ok!  Now all solders report to the CS of the base!  And I mean NOW!"  And with that Matt neglected the thought for the time and started off to the CS of the base.  With the other Digidestened close behind.

Well did ya like it?  I hope you did.  R and R.  And please try not to flame. 


	2. ???

I Don't own digimon. If you don't believe me then… you need help. No offence. 

Tai, Kari, Joe, Izzy, TK, Mimi, and Sora all fallowed Matt to the only door in the room. They decided to not ask any questions just yet. For, each of them had a trillion of there own questions to ask but even Mimi knew that they would have to be patient in order to get answers. 

When they made it to the door, Matt led the others through it. Tai was questioning everything that was happening. He didn't even know if getting on that plane was the right thing to do. As he made it through the door he then felt the floor move beneath him. His legs stopped moving but he didn't. He looked down and saw that the floor was moving under him. Not knowing if this was supposed to happen he looked around and scanned the faces of the people around him. He noticed the questioning looks on the other chosen's faces and saw them doing the same thing he was. Tai looked to Matt. 

Matt looked over his shoulder at the others and then said, "Don't worry, this _is _supposed to happen. The floor is made to move in order to direct the militaries solders in the right direction. You will see soon that this base is _very_ big. And it is easy to get lost. Especially in this area, you could live here all your life and never have been to all the sectors in here." After that the DD's calmed down and started to relax. 

It took up to fifteen minutes to leave that hall. They were proud when it ended for it wasn't some place they wanted to be in. Some of the hallways that led away form the one they were in sent chills down their spines. At one point Joe sweared that he saw a ghost. No one else saw it but Izzy mentioned the fact of how many people must have lived there at a point and that had died, bring in the thought that there is a war being fought. Matt kept quiet all the way. Just like the other solders. But the other seven children whispered amongst each other all the way. 

When they got out of that eerie hall they started to hear the soldiers they were led by start talking again. But this time it was much more quiet. The DD's minus Matt looked up in aw at the new room they were in. This one was white. Almost pure white. It sent the digidestened into an awe. This room wasn't as big as the last one but still it was something to see. The walls were white and almost disappeared into the white floors. There were a few light peach coloured couches and the only other things that weren't white in that room were the people that didn't even take up a quarter of the place, it was so big. The floor was made of white tiling and each individual tile had a different name on it with the same phrase above the name. 

"In remembrance of John Mc Knight," Tai read. "In remembrance of Amy Sasle, in remembrance of Sam Jankson. Matt, are all these people dead? I mean, why are their names like that on the tiling?" 

Matt frowned as he turned around. He just looked at them, "This is a war. People die. There is nothing we can do about it."

Seeing this as an opportunity to ask questions Izzy jumped in with questions of his own, "Matt, I don't comprehend why you are a soldier. Your only twelve, how did you get this occupation?" Matt seemed to regret the part about 'only twelve' but answered despite.

"Well, in this world the legal age is ten."

"Ten?! Why ten?" Sora asked.

"Well. Before I came to this world. A ten-year-old boy saved Utoyton from an encounter from Bonenes force…" 

"Who or what is a Bonene?" Izzy inquired. 

"That's the man who started this war. Anyways, I'm not sure what happened but after that they brought the 'age requirement' down to ten years. Even though they didn't except kids except that one just yet. About eight years later that boy had died in the war when he had been caught and held captive in enemies hands."

"Oh my god. He was only eighteen." Sora said holding her hand up to her mouth.

"As I hear," Matt went on, "He was strong. But that's what killed him in the long run."

"Huh? What do you mean by that Matt?" Tai asked as he held his head on a slant.

"Well they tried to get information about are base out of him. But he refused to tell, no matter what they did to him. So they, seeing no reason to keep him, killed him. After that our side started to loose. They must have gotten something out of him. Probably something they figured out on their own from how he acted. And we started to loose. The only reason we lasted this long was because the eighteen year old refused to say anything. We became desperate so they started to bring kids to the force. Mostly sixteen and seventeen's, one fifteen but that's it. 

"I then popped out of no where to them and since they couldn't find my home, for obvious reasons, slowly I began joining the fight to save this world. I started from going to training. Training is a lot faster hear. In your- _our_ world it take years, but here it took the maximum of five weeks. Technology is very advanced here. They can down load the info directly into your head. Then when everything you need to know is absorbed you test it out in real life to see if you are ready."

"And if you not?" Joe asked.

"You are given two options. Try again. Or head back to Utoyton." He looked around at his friends. They weren't expecting such a simple answer. They were expecting something else. Something bad. "Don't think that this world is just bad. Hmmm- we are going to be heading to Utoyton sometime in the next couple of days. Maybe…"

"Matt!!" A voice boomed through what Matt was saying. With out a second thought Matt turned around and headed to where the voice had come from.

"Well that's-um- weird." Tai said. 

"I still have a few questions that I'd like to ask." Izzy said to no one in particular. But everyone, non the less, were all ears. "I would like to now why this 'Utoyton' city is so important. And how exactly did we get here and why Matt was the first one to come and why didn't we all come at the same time and…"

"Izzy we get the point." Said Tai, "Man you ask more questions then my history teacher."

"Except for one thing Tai," Izzy added putting his hand to his chin, "I'm starting to wonder if we might have been brought into the future…"

Matt walked to the General who had called for his immediate attention. Matt walked up to the older man, raised a hand in a solute and said, "Yes sir?"

"Aw Matt. May I ask who those people are that you seem to know so well?"

Matt brought his hand down to his side and adjusted his pose to make it more comfortable. "Just old friends."

"Ok. But I'm not exactly Japanese so I don't know what that little boy said to you. What was that word 'onichan'? What does it mean?" 

"The little boy, sir, is my brother. He called me brother." The general smiled.

"Hmm- really? I didn't know you had a brother. But I thought you didn't have family?"

"It's a long story, sir."

"Maybe you'll tell me sometime." Matt smirked.

"Maybe I will sir." The general looked to the other men that had been standing near the two.

"Men," he said in a stern voice, "Go see if your help is required in the medical area." The six men all saluted and took off in the same direction at a fast pace. "Now Matt. I want to talk to you man to man. Your friends, and brother, should I even bother searching for their current home? Or are they like you?"

"Like me sir… but if I may ask, what will happen to them now?"

"Well for most of them… you know that we still need more soldiers or we could loose. Today was the first time we had the upper hand on the battlefield."

"So you want to include them in the military." Matt didn't like the idea of having his friends being out on the field with him. He hated it himself and the only reason that he was in it was 'cause the carnal thought, since he already had the training, that it would be best for him to join. So they gave him a uniform and put him out to fight. He didn't like it. There weren't any advantages to it for him and there wouldn't be for the ones, his friends, which will be forced to join. "Sir. Please. Don't make them fight? There are other jobs that they can do."

"Can you give me an example?" the General said sternly. 

"Um-ok…" Matt thought about each of his friends and all that had happened in the digital world. He new that Kari and TK wouldn't have to worry about being thrown into the fight because they were a year to young, so he just avoided wasting time on what those two could do. So he thought of Tai, "Well Tai," he said excitedly, "Is great at soccer. And because of that he's fast at running. He could deliver messages from the front of the base and other areas. And-and Sora too. Those two can do the same. By the way, this base only has three and none of them are as fast as Tai and Sora. Trust me." 

Matt's mind then came to Izzy, "Oh. And there's Izzy. An expert at computers and technical equipment. He can help those people in sector 12-CS. They fix broken Mecs and create new artillery." Matt then chuckled to himself, "He might even teach the experts a thing or two." Then his thoughts found there way to Joe.

"There's also Joe. His father's a doctor, his brother's becoming one. He's also going to be one. He just needs a bit of training on it and he can work with the paramedics. I even think that he might like the option to help someone." 

"And there's Mimi… hmmm" Matt thought. _What could she do? She could help in designing new uniforms. Hmmm. Maybe not. Pink was never my colour. Or she could help clean… ha ha. No that would be something to see. Mimi cleaning. Wait. Matt concentrate._ Matt thought hard but couldn't think of a place that she could assist. So he said, "Sir. All of Mimi's talents- even though I don't think I could call them talents- could not help us in any thing that is here. But you can't put her out on the battlefield. She doesn't fight. She doesn't like the thought of fighting and you should have seen the look on her face when she saw the uniforms."

The general lightly laughed as he thought of the daughter he used to have. "I understand why you don't want them to be brought into this anymore then they have to. So I'll meat you have way. I will grant you the wish for none of you friends to become soldiers. I will give them jobs here. The ones that you mentioned and the youngest children will be brought to Utoyton to live. But that Mimi girl… I'll have to see. She will not become a soldier but I will have to talk to _my_ superior to see if she could stay in Utoyton. But if she can't she will have to stay here. She and your friend Sora will share a room. But they will have to be perfect. You will be responsible for there actions. If they do something that is out of line. You will be chastised for it. Do you understand?" 

Matt nodded as he thought about it. "Yeah. Yeah I understand." Matt said glancing back towards his friends to see which one he might get chastised for and a bit worried about it. But worked his hardest to not show it. 

"Good. I'm only making sure that you're making the right decision." Matt nodded again. Then Matt heard the phrase that he had come accustomed to over the time. Something that he only listens to because it became habit, "Alright. You're dismissed." 

Matt then turned and walked towards his friends.

"…Why were we brought here now? What do you think are parents are going to think? Do you think that this was even supposed to happen? Why…"

"Oh come one Izzy," Tai pleaded, "Stop with the questions. Look. You put Mimi to sleep." Tai pointed to Mimi who had wondered over to a couch and fell to sleep. 

"Well maybe it wasn't me…" Izzy defended. He received six 'Oh come on' looks before sighs and giving in.

"Hey Matt what was that about?" Sora asked as she spotted him walking towards them. Matt looked uncertain over something but tried to hide it.

"Um-just something. I have to tell you something that I hope you all take in a good way." Matt looked over at Mimi and saw she was asleep. He grinned. He turned to Izzy and asked, "Another theory Izzy?" 

Izzy looked over at Matt and asked, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason really. But…" He pointed to Mimi. Every one looked, "Only your theories put people to sleep that fast." Izzy scowled. Tai laughed and walked over to Matt. 

"Man. I thought we lost yeah for a sec. You weren't your same." Tai said as Matt and Tai shared one of their handshakes that they created on a boring day in the digital world. 

"Yeah. Well you guys just showed up out of the blue. I didn't know what to think. Anyways, I have to tell you something," He then turned to the others, "All of you something. Someone mind waking up Mimi?" 

"I'll do it." Sora said. She turned around and headed to Mimi. She walked over to the light peach coloured couch that Mimi discovered was comfortable. 

Sora sat down beside her and shook her gently, "Mimi. Mimi time to wake up."

"But the dog ate it, Miss." Mimi said still in her dream.

"Mimi. Come on. Matt has something to tell us."

Mimi's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" she said. Her eyes slowly cleared up and she saw Sora sitting beside her on the couch. "Don't worry Sora. I was only resting my eyes." 

"Ok. But I think your eyes 'rested' enough. Matt needs to tell us something and it sounds important." Mimi nodded and lifted her self-up.

"Ok. We're here." Sora announced as she approached the small group of kids. They all stood in a semi circle facing Matt. 

Matt at the time was trying to find away to put it so that they would see it his way. If he started out saying he got them all jobs then he new they would think he's gone mad and complain. But there's more to it then that and he just had to find a way to tell them so that they will be grateful instead of angry at him. 

Sora and Mimi joined the group and waited for Matt to start. Then he finally did. "Well I guess I should start telling you this part. You know I'm in the military, right? I don't exactly like it you know. If I could change anything it would be that. I just joined in with the training as a way to pass time and now I'm killing or being killed. And sometimes it's worse then that. But I had to join. I had no home and there was no one I knew. I had to stay at the base and I was only going to get in the way. At least that's how carnal said it. Well, you are now all brought to this world. I'm the only one you know and my home had become this place." Matt held his hands in the air to show that he was referring to the base. "In other words you are in the same situation I was in."

"Do you mean we will have to join the military too?" Joe spoke every ones thoughts.

"Luckily not. I was just talking to the General. He told me that he was going to have you become a soldier. I talked to him and I got a better deal out of it. Some of you will agree…" He looked over the faces of the group that were all staring at him, all trying to read his thoughts to find out what he was going to say next. "…And some of you won't. But it was the best I could do. I told the General that each of you had your own strong points that could help in other ways. Unfortunately, not all of your strong points are needed in the military." He turned his face to Tai. "Tai. There's a job where you will have to report messages and bring vital equipment to different sectors in the base. Your good at soccer and I took that under consideration when suggesting that you should do this. Your fast. And that's what they need for that kind of job. You and Sora are the fastest people I know when it comes to running." 

"So that means I got the same kind of job too, right?" Sora asked.

Matt nodded. "Unfortunately you two won't see each other that often during the day. I told you that the base is pretty big and you will be positioned in two different areas." Sora and Tai both frowned. "But don't worry. That's only during the day."

Matt turned his head to Izzy, "Iz. I think you will enjoy your job. You will be working with small Mechanical devices, computers, you will be able to create new systems that would help this community, and you will be fixing Mecs. Mecs are the systems that help transport information into your brain."

"Prodigious."

Matt smiled then turned to Joe. "Hmmm. Joe. You will be working in medicines. You will be helping people recover when they get hurt. You will be involved in the family business a bit earlier then you thought, huh?" Joe thought about this and then thought that he could actually like that. _Well I do like helping people_. Joe smiled while thinking of the look of his fathers face if he told him that he had already became a doctor at fourteen. 

Matt felt surer of himself when he saw Joe smile. But then he remembered TK, Kari, and Mimi. And what he was able to work out with the general.. He sighed. "Mimi." He said resting his eyes for a moment and then opened them to see her eyes watching him with suspense. The other kids were talking to each other. All except Mimi, TK, and Kari. "Um- I couldn't think of something that you could do." The other kids quieted and all fixed their eyes on Matt.

"You mean-I'm-I'm going-to…" Mimi started.

"No." Matt ensured her, "No. You won't be doing what I do. But I'm seeing about you going to Utoyton- But not just you. TK and Kari too." The others gasped.

"But Matt." Mimi squealed.

"Onichan?" TK's eyes were pleading to stay.

"Tai?" Kari looked back to Tai for some support. Matt closed his eyes. "There's _nothing _I can do about that. I'm, I'm sorry." Matt said with feeling then he opened his eyes again. "Mimi, the stuff you can do is not exactly what the military needs. And TK. Kari. You bother are only nine. They wouldn't get you to be involved in something like this."

TK looked up at his 'nichan with big crystal blue eyes and said, "But Matt. Where will we stay? And when will I see you again?"

"Well, I know someone that lives in Utoyton that I will have to talk to in order for you to stay with her but I'm sure you will be allowed. You and Kari for sure." He then looked to Mimi. "Now Mimi. I'm not 100% sure that you will be going. The carnal might not allow you, at age eleven, to go to Utoyton. You ould normally have to be under ten before they allow you in but… we'll see. And in case your not you'll be sharing a place with Sora."

"Matt." Izzy spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you what is the significant of Utoyton?"

"Um- you mean what so special about it?" Izzy nodded. "The war that we are fighting is world wide. The same fight we're having here is happening over in America and Europe. But because of this, most of the cities have been destroyed. Utoyton… is the last city left on earth." 

Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. And I'm hoping to be in Utoyton during the next part. Well R&R. I'll get the next part out soon. 


	3. Tai's mistake

            Well here's the next part.  This part had Takari hints and more.  So If you like Takari then you just might like this part.  Well on with the story.  Oh yeah.  I don't own digimon.

"What do you mean 'The last city on Earth'?"  Asked Izzy hoping he wasn't hearing what he did.  "I mean, there were thousands of cities and just to have them all gone like that.  It just doesn't seem possible."

            "I told you.  There is a _World War_ going on.  It's possible.  If you don't believe me then just look out the window.  I've been other places around the world.  I've seen it.  Massive forests are turned to ruble.  Trees ripped out of the ground and burned black.  Even the soil is black and a yellow mist is over it.

            "I've seen cities where the streets are covered with blood and dust filling crack in the walls and there are gray thick clouds just two feet of the ground.  

            "I've been places where I needed air masked and special suits just to walk through.  Trust me Izzy.  The world as we new it is gone and all that are left are its remains."

            The kids where all silent.  But it didn't last long for the General then spoke to all the men in the room, "MEN!!  TODAYS FIGHT WAS WELL FOUGHT!  BUT WE ARE LOOSING!  TODAY 5 HUNDRED AND 62 MEN WERE INJURED AND 19 HAD DIED!  FIVE OF THEM DIED IN THE LAST TEN MINUTES!  AS YOU KNOW WE WILL BE HEADING OUT FOR UTOYTON SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!  I WILL RECRUIT OTHER SOLDIERS WHEN WE GO!  A FEW OF YOU WILL BE SELECTED TO GATHER THEM AND PREPARE THEM FOR THE FIGHTS THAT THEY WILL GO INTO!  BUT FOR NOW, I THINK YOU SHOULD ALL REST SO BE AT EAS FOR NOW!  AND HAVE A PLEASANT NIGHT!  DISMISED!"

            The soldiers started clearing out of the room into a hall on the opposite side that then they came out of.  After a few minutes the room was cleared and all that were left was the DDs and the General who was walking towards their group of eight.  

            He came up in front of them and stood.  The children all faced him.  They seemed to form a line.  "I hear that you all haven't a place to stay."  The Man said.  The children nodded.  The general liked kids and it helped a lot for Matt who kept stepping out of line.  "I'm sure that my soldier here," he signaled to Matt, "Had explained what had to be done in order to give you a place to stay.  And I'm sure not all of you like the idea.  But be told that it had to have been done.  You will be given rooms while you're here.  And that is where you will report after everyday.  You will be all settled within the same area.  I just had one of my men locate the rooms you will be in."  He then turned to Matt.  He took a paper out of his upper shirt pocket and handed it to Matt.  "Take this," he said.  "Show them where to go.  This paper has all the rooms of where they will sleep, understand."  Matt nodded.

             "Well, let me show you then."  Matt said and signaled then to fallow.

            "My feet hurt."  Mimi whined.  

            "Why does that sound familiar?"  Asked Izzy.

            "'Cause it is."  Said Tai. 

            "Oh Mimi."  Sora spoke.  "We've only been walking for twenty minutes." 

            "And in that twenty minutes my feet started hurting."

            Kari got a scowl over her face as she read the numbers on the doors as she passed them, "One thousand nine hundred and six.  One thousand nine hundred and five.  1904.  May I ask, what might are room numbers be?"

            "I bet it's a low number."  Joe said pessimistically.

            "Um-" Matt said looking at the paper. "Well, Tai.  Yours is one."

            "What?!!" He exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks, "I'm not walking that far.  Are you nuts?  You must be-"

            "Chill man.  I'm just joking."  Matt defended.  "It's actually not that far from here.  Tai's room is the closest.  It's nine hundred eighty two.  And Joe's is 981.  And then Mine.  Then Izzy's and so on like that.  TK will stay in my room and Kari will be with Tai.  Mimi will stay with Sora and Joe and Izzy will have their own rooms, k?"  

            Tai wiped the sweat from his brow and continued walking.

            "Nine hundred and ninety.  Almost there."  Said Kari in a cheerful voice.  Each of the chosen counted down the number of doors until they came to 982.  

            "Well.  Tai, Kari, this room is yours."  Informed Matt.  Tai and Kari both stopped in front of the door.  Tai went forwards and opened it.  They walked in slowly.  They saw one bed in the room with gray blankets on top.  The rooms walls were white with small cracks but seemed clean other for that.  A bathroom was attached on the far side.  

Tai, unimpressed with the appearance of the place, walked into the bathroom.  It was small.  A sink was there immediately there as soon as he walked in.  A toilet was placed not even a foot away.  And a half wall with a curtain that filled in the rest of the wall.  He pushed a side the curtain and saw a showerhead.  He realized that was the shower, an even smaller place with cement walls and a steel drain in the floor.  

Tai scowled at the place where he would have to live.  "Don't worry.  You won't be in here much."  Tai nearly jumped out of his shoes when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.  He turned around to see ocean blue eyes that are at the same height as his. 

"Matt!?"

"Yeah.  But I thought we already settled the pleasantries."

"No.  It's just that I wasn't expecting you."  Matt shrugged.

"Well," he began, "I already got every one else settled and they reminded me of my first night in my room.  But, like I said, you won't be in here much."

Tai finally calmed down.  He turned around to further evaluate the shower.  "Where'd Kari go?  I thought she was out there."

"She went to meet TK in my room."  Tai turned around to face Matt.

"Oh.  Ok.  I guess they can do that, right?" 

"Yeah of course.  There just a young boy and girl."

"Yeah, a young boy and girl _alone_ in a room."

"Yeah."  They stood there silently for a moment… before they both dashed out of the bathroom, to the door and out of the room then down the hall where they passed Joe.

_Wonder what that was about._  Joe thought as he saw Matt and Tai head into Matt's room.  Joe shook his head as he remembered that when Matt and Tai are together it's best not to give it too much thought.  So he continued walking to Izzy's room.  

He knocked on the closed door twice but no one answered.  He then remembered that the doors have locks on them so he checked the door handle.  It wasn't locked so he opened the door and walked in.  He closed the door behind him and looked around.  He saw Izzy sitting on the bed with his laptop opened as he used it.  _So that's why he didn't hear me._  He walked over to Izzy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Izzy tensed up for a moment and looked over his shoulder.  His muscles relaxed and he said, "Oh.  Hi Joe."

"Hi Izzy." Izzy looked back to his laptop and started tipping furiously on it.  "Um- Izzy?"

"Yes?"  Izzy answered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to email Genia   If my hypothesis is right then Genia will be able to get us back to the real world.  My theory is that Genia or someone that Genia knows sent us here.  Remember when that being took over Kari's body and told us that many people, like Genia, were all at work for us, 'the digidestined'.  They are the ones that created our digivices.  Well they might have sent us here to help save the world.  So, if that's the case, Genia will be able to answer all of my questions.  And perhaps help send us home again."  Joe nodded in understanding.  He sat on the bed next to Izzy and watched him work magic over the computer.

"But what if Genia can't answer your questions?  What if Genia doesn't understand either?"  Joe asked.

"Hmmm…" Izzy thought about that for a moment and said, "Well lets not think of that right now.  I just want to get this message through."

"What message Izzy?  What's it say?"  Joe asked as he peered over Izzy's shoulders in order to get a better look.  

Izzy clicked on a box at the bottom of the screen and a window came up on the screen then Joe read the message in side the window.  'Genia, if you get this.  Something happened that we need your help with.  Please e-mail back ASAP**.    *Izzy***'

 "Well that will get his attention."  Joe said.  Izzy clicked again and the window, once again, redeemed its place at the bottom of the screen.  

After that Joe just sat quietly beside Izzy staring at the screen.

"Well," Mimi said trying to think positive after looking around the place she would have to sleep.  "Maybe I will be staying in Utoyton."  Sora shook her head at her friend's way of thinking.  

_Well all this place needs is a women's touch and it shouldn't be that bad, right?_  "Yeah, right."  Sora said aloud as she through her self onto the bed and buried her face in her hands.  Mimi saw this and walked over to her friend.

Mimi sat down beside her and placed her arm around Sora's shoulders to comfort her.  "Don't worry Sora.  You heard what Matt said.  You won't be in the room that often anyways."

"No Mimi," Sora corrected as tears welled up in her eyes.  "It's that everything is all wrong now.  My mom and I were getting along real well now and my dad have been visiting more often and he was real proud of me when I told him about saving the digital world and now… Now it's worse.  We are sucked into another world.  But it's not like it was before.  This world is already demolished and Biomon isn't here with me and my best friend, you, will be leaving and… I just can't take it.  Why does this stuff always happen to us?"

"Sora.  It's ok.  We will be able to go back home because we're all together now.  And when the chosen children are all together miracles happen.  Prophases come true and dreams become reality.  That's what Palmon told me the night when Myotismon first showed up.  I told her that I didn't think we could defeat him and she told me what I just told you.  

"And Kari told me that when times feel it's darkest that, that's usually when light shines through."  Sora smiled up to her friend who had grown up more then Sora had knew.  Sora remembered back in the digital world a time when darkness was overcoming her and just as she thought she was through and the darkness was about to swallow her up she saw the light and she made it.  But she wouldn't have made it if her friends weren't with her… and, right now, her _friends_ were with her.

"Thanks Mimi.  Wow.  You really did grow.  That crest really does suit you, Mimi."  Mimi glowed with joy.

"Well, just doing what I can."  Mimi's smile was from ear to ear as she stood up and helped Sora stand.  "So what should we do now?"

"Well, lets see how the others are doing?"  Sora suggested.  Mimi nodded to that so the headed out of the room.  As soon as they left the room they heard Kari shouting.

"God Tai!  What's with you?!  Did your hair finally reach your brain or were you born like that?

 "How was I supposed to know?!"

Mimi and Sora exchanged looks.  "That sounds like it's coming from Matt's room."  Mimi said

"Yeah."

"Well it might be kinda rude to barge in there during an argument, right?"

"Yeah.  It might."

"So… you want to barge in there during an argument."

"That's what I was waiting for."  And with that Sora and Mimi walked to room 980.  They went up to the door and opened it.

Kari in a frustrated hushed voice said, "Tai, TK and I are only nine.  You didn't seriously think that we were…" Kari saw Sora and Mimi, "You know my brothers a bone head."  Sora and Mimi nodded as they rolled their eyes.  

"So, what's going on?"  asked Sora.

"Don't ask."  TK said flatly.  

Kari and Tai were standing face to face on one side of the room while TK and Matt stood on the other side watching the scene silently, knowing that it could be hazard to there health to interfere.  

"Why do you _have_ to be my brother?   Errr." And with that Kari stormed out of the room. 

 Tai stood there for a moment thinking about what just happened till Matt spoke up.  "Uncool man.  Really Uncool."  Tai sighed and left the room with out saying a word.  The other four just exchanged looks.

11:43 at night

Tai wondered through the halls lost in thought.  He was having a hard time sleeping.  He got up about an hour ago.  Matt had got a chair for Tai's room.  At first Tai didn't know why but when Kari took the bed and wouldn't let Tai in he realized why the chair had been presented to him.  Before he left the room he had checked on Kari and, unlike himself, she was sleeping silently.

Tai sighed.  _Why did I have to act like that?  I knew she wouldn't do anything.  Man, is Kari right!  I am a bonehead.  But Matt thought that they were too.  But he did believe them as soon as they said that they were just talking.  _He sighed yet again.  

_I was just confused.  I'm sucked into this world where I know no one except… poor Matt.  When he was brought here he couldn't say 'except'.  I wonder if he ever got hurt.  I hope not.  And to think of it I'm glad he's still alive.  'This is a war.  People die.  There's nothing we can do about it'. He said those words.  What if his name was on one of those tiles?  'In remembrance of Yamato Ishiba'._  Tai shuddered at the thought of that.

He didn't even want to think of what it would be like if he lost his best friend.  And TK… TK would be traumatized_.  Man I would feel awful if I lost Kari._  

The year and half that Matt wasn't with them was better then to know he had died.  Because at least there was hope.  _Don't think like that Tai.  Matt's still alive.  Don't worry your self… _

But yet in the back of Tai's mind he asked himself, for how long would that last.

"Couldn't sleep?"  Tai turned around to see the General walking up to him.

"No, sir.  I just have a lot on my mind."  The general signaled for Tai to walk along side with him.

"Like what?"  the General asked.  Tai looked up at him.  He looked like he was genuinely interested.  

"Well," Tai started, "I'm just thinking about my sister.  Earlier she was alone in a room with TK, which I think they like each other but they won't admit it.  Anyways, I thought that maybe they shouldn't be _alone_ together so…" 

"So your brotherly instincts came into play."  The General finished

"Um-yeah.  But now Kari's mad at me for not trusting her and she won't even let me sleep in our bed.  It's just so frustrating." 

"Well, you are her brother.  You only want what's best for her so you try protecting her from everything that going to hurt her, right?"  Tai nodded.  "But you have to remember that she isn't going to do something that will hurt her either.  And even if she does it won't be as bad as you think.  And when she falls you will be there to catch her but until then you should just let her know that you believe that she will make the right decisions and that you trust her enough to let her breath.  If you don't then she will push you away.  Then when she does fall you won't be able to catch her on time."  The General stopped to let what he said sink in.  

Tai thought about it.  It was true.  It had started.  She already started to push him away.  And he was too much of a bonehead to see it until now.  He has to change that.  "Thanks sir."  He said anxiously as he turned around to head back to his and his sisters room.  He started walking but then realized he didn't know which way to go.  He looked over his shoulder and saw the General walking way.  He opened his mouth to ask which way to go but before he could say something the General said, "Go straight down this hall and turn right when you come to the third intersection of halls and that's were the rooms will start.  Just look at the numbers on the doors."

Tai stood awed for a moment and turned around, "How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

The General looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Because you and Matt are a lot alike… and that's what he asked when he was supposed to go back to his room on his first night."  And then the General turned left down an indifferent hall.  Tai just stood for a sec and thought about that.  He then shrugged it off and once again headed to his room.

5:29 in the morning.

The kids were all sleeping peaceful in there rooms.  Sora and Mimi were dreaming of seeing their digimon and enjoying a peaceful picnic.  Mimi was holding here pillow as if it were a toy.

Izzy fell to sleep typing on his computer.  It was still open and it cast a dim light over the room.  Izzy lay on his side with both his hands still on the keys of the keyboard.

Matt and TK lay still in there beds.  TK had a smile on his face as the picture of Patamon was plastered in his mind.  Matt just lay peaceful knowing that TK was safe.

Joe was lying in bed.  The covers were everywhere and his arm was hanging over the edge of bed.  

Tai slept in the chair that he managed to sleep in and Kari laid in bed that still was neatly tucked all around her as if she hadn't moved once. 

But this was all disturbed as all the lights in the entire place came on at once.  "GET UP!! GET UP!!  WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US MEN!! GET UP!! GET UP!!"  General shouted down the halls.                        

All the kids jolted up in their sleep and immediately shielded their eyes from the powerful light. 

"AHHH!1"  All except Matt shouted.  Matt bolted out of bed and ran to the switch on his wall.  He flicked it on then off and the light in his room turned off.  Matt ran into the hall and to Tai's room. 

He opened the door and saw the two siblings holding their eyes shut.  Matt flicked their switch on then off and there light went off.  They took their hands away from their eyes and tried to make out what was going on.  

"Sorry-'bout-that.-forgot-to-warn-you-about-the-five-thirty-mornings."  Matt rushed an apology.  He shut the door and rushed to Joe's room.

He opened his door and flicked the switch twice and did the quick apology and left for Izzy's room

He did the same and heard Izzy complain about leaving his computer on all night and that he would have to recharge it now and won't be able to use it for a while.  

Matt just ignored it as he came to Mimi and Sora's room.  Matt flicked the light switch, yet again, twice and the light came off.  He apologized and finished hearing Mimi's hushed complaints.  "'Get up.  Get up.'  He says.  Like at five in the morning anyone can actually get up.  God."  She said with a sigh.  "I didn't even know that such a time existed."

"Oh Mimi."  Sora said as Matt left the room and headed back to his own.

The doors of the rooms across form his and his friends were swung open and men, not much older then himself, walked out.  

"Hey kid.  Tough night?"  One asked.  

"Nah," Matt said. "Tough morning."  The other men laughed and walked off.  Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead and cleared the sleep from his eyes.  He opened his door and saw TK was sitting up on the bed waiting for him to return. 

"Uh, hey TK.  You should get some sleep."  Matt said as he shut the door behind him.  

"Are you going?"  TK asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have to go.  Part of the job and all."  Matt explained.

"Can I come?"  TK asked.  TK, as tired as he was, didn't want to leave his brother's side.  

"No.  Sorry TK but you need your sleep.  If you don't want to be alone then I could…"

"No it's not that it's…"

"TK.  Say what?"  Matt walked over to his bed and sat down beside TK.  "You go to sleep now and later when the sun is up or around eight O'clock I'll come here and check on you and then you can come, k?  But only if you sleep."  TK nodded enthusiastically.

"But what if I'm not awake at eight?"

"Then I'll wake you up, k?"  Not another word was said.  TK just hopped up and went to the top of the bed where he tucked himself in and closed his eyes to show that he would sleep.  Matt smiled to himself.  Matt stood up from the bed and said, "Good night, squirt."

Matt walked to the door and walked out.  Then TK whispered, "G'night big bro."  And then he was fast a sleep.

6:00 am

Matt ran through the halls in to the CS room where he had been the day before.  He saw a multitude of soldiers standing perfectly in line.  There were four rows of men.  The General was talking to all of them about something that Matt couldn't quite make out just yet.  

He crept up to them and found a place to stand in the fourth row.  A man that stood in the third row looked over his shoulder and said as quietly as he could, "Your late Ishiba.  The General already started explaining the assignment for today."

"Yeah.  I had to attend to some business."  Matt explained as he pretended as if he weren't talking.  "By the way Jack.  When did you become someone who actually cared about being on time."

"Since you came in late."

Then some one else piped into there conversation.  "And you'll go right back to not caring in three minutes.  That's about how long it takes you to change your mind."  Matt and two other people laughed.  

"IS SOMETHING FUNNY BACK THERE!?" The General yelled as he walked to them.  Matt, the guy next to him that joined into their conversation and Jack were signaled out as the other men around them backed away to allow the General to get to the three.  Jack backed up to where the fourth line had originally been to stand by the other two.  "NOW SOLDIERS!  WILL ANYONE OF YOU LIKE TO TELL ME WHAT'S SO HUMEROUS!?" 

"Well," Jack spoke up, "Matt had come in late, sir."  

The General looked at Matt for a moment then looked back at Jack.  "WHAT'S SO HUMEROUS ABOUT THAT?! MIND TELLING ME SOLDIER?"              

Jack shook his head.  "No-nothing sir."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing sir.  Nothing was humorous"  Jack repeated.

"LOUDER!!"  His throat had now gone dry so he swallowed hard.

"NOTHING!"  He practically shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT!  NOTHING IS HUMEROUS ABOUT BEING LATE, AS YOU FOR SURE KNOW!  AM I RIGHT!?"

            "YES SIR!"

            "VERY GOOD!"  He then averted his attention to everyone else in the room.  "NO ONE IS TO EVEN JOKE ABOUT BEING LATE FOR IF YOU DO YOU SHAL BE CHASTISED!  UNDERSTAND!"  

            "YES SIR!" Everyone in the room echoed each other's response.  He gave a look to the three that he signaled out then regained himself in the front of the room.  A stampede of feet was heard as the four rows of men were created once again. 

            "NOW IF YOU THREE WERE LISTENING INSTEAD OF TALKING YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD THAT TODAY WE WILL BE GOING TO UTOYTON.  THIS GROUP IS THE CHOSEN TO GO THERE TO FETCH SUPPLIES AND, FOR THIS TIME, YOU WILL BE RECRUITING NEW SOLDIERS!  WHEN THEY GET HERE THEY WILL BE TRAINED ON THE RULES AND TOMORROW WILL START THE REST OF THEIR TRAININGS!  YOU WILL BE DOING THE TRAINING!  NOW GO PREPARE THE PLAINS FOR DEPARTURE.  WE WILL BE LEAVING AT ELEVEN HUNDRED HOUR!  DISMISSED!"  The men then departed except for Matt.  "MATT!  Not you.  Not yet."  
            Matt waited for the crowed of men to depart.  And when it did the General started to talk to him.  "Well Matt.  I talked to my superior about your friend Mimi, Your brother and Kari staying in Utoyton.  He had no problem with the two youngest but Mimi was rejected of citizenship.  I guess it only shows how bad the times are when you can't even trust a eleven year old child to stay in a city.  But there's nothing I can do about it for the time being.  You are allowed to bring your friends to Utoyton today.  And, I imagine, you already know where TK and Kari are going to stay?"

            "Yes sir." Matt said.  "I just have to make the reservations now.  Which, I believe, I will have no trouble with, sir."

            "Very good, soldier.  Dismissed."  Matt turned and walked away to help the other men prepare the plane.


	4. Finally here.

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I hope you like it.  Anyways I don't own digimon and here's the story.  

Rain poured around TK's form as he watched his parents and brother try to ignore it and carry on with the picnic.  TK sat near by enjoying every minute of it.  He couldn't of imagined anything he wanted more then to see what he was seeing right now.  

            His family.  All sitting together talking.  No yelling.  No disputes.  Just a perfect happy family.  TK sighed as he rested his back against a tree that, before now, he didn't even realize was there.  He looked towards the sky.  The rain didn't even bother him.  He just looked up.  The sky seemed to turn darker and then it was split in two by thunder stretching from cloud to cloud.  He jumped at the monstrous sound that filled the air.

            He looked to his family.  Matt was backing away from his parents who where giving each other death glares.  

            "YOU SAID THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT!!"  Shouted their Mother.

            "EVERY THING WOULD HAVE BEEN ALRIGHT IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT FIRED!!!"

            TK quivered at the booming sound of his parents arguing voices.  His brother walked up towards him and said, "TK.  TK wake up now.  Time to wake up squirt."

            TK's eyes slowly opened.  His vision was blurred but he could still tell that that voice was Matt's.  "Matt.  What time is it?"

            "Eight.  'Member?  I said I'd wake you up at this time."  Matt answered softly.

            "Oh yeah."  His vision finally cleared and he saw his brother was sitting on the bed beside him in the room that he fell to sleep in.  Matt was looking at TK as if Matt was about to loose a limb and he was trying to find a way to tell his bro.  TK noticed it so he asked, "Matt?  What's wrong?"

            "Hmm.  Oh nothing TK."  But then Matt said as a second thought.  "Well actually there is something."  Matt paused before he continued.  "TK.  We're going to Utoyton today… and that means that you, Mimi, and Kari are going there too… and not coming back.  But don't worry because I know someone that you could stay with.  She's very nice and…"

            "But I want to stay with you!!"  TK said as he completely remembered the earlier day.  TK sat up and looked at Matt with pleading eyes.  

            Matt looked sympathetically at TK.  "I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt and there is always a chance that that could happen in this place."

            "But _you_ could get hurt."

            "TK.  I told you that I was trained for the stuff that happens up here in this base.  That means it takes more for me to get hurt then you."

            "But what about Tai and the others."

            "They all got jobs in safe positions.  The safest in fact… I thought every thing out.  And please don't make it harder then it already is."  

            "… Alright Matt."  TK then leaned forward and gave his brother a hug as if to say I understand.  

            After a moment they pulled away from each other.  "Why don't we go wake up Tai and the others, ok TK?"  TK nodded his head.  And the two boys got up to wake the others.

            **10:45 am**

            The eight children all sat in the CS room around a couch.  Matt had just introduced them to their, to-be, jobs.  They were told that the next day they would start it.  

            So they sat on the couch or stood by it thinking about what it would be actually like to work there.  _The technology is amazing.  _Thought Izzy.  _I wouldn't be surprised if this is the future. _ 

            _Well it will be better then actually fighting, right? _Sora was also in her thoughts about the job she will be doing.  _Oh well I'll do the best I can and hopefully we'll find a way to go home. _

            _So I won't get to see Sora all day, it's ok.  _Tai thought.  _I'll be able to know everything that happens here.  I'll be one of the first to know since I'll deliver the messages._  Tai looked up and at his sister who sat on her knees on the floor with TK.  The two were just talking.  About what?  Tai didn't know.  He was kind of afraid.  YES!  The keeper of courage was afraid.  But not for being in this strange world.  Or because he's going to be stationed in the center of a war.  But because he was going to leave Kari in this City that Matt kept talking about.  

            Matt might say that it is the safest place there is.  That there are lots of security but to Tai it was dangerous.  Because Kari was away from him.  

            Tai sighed as he got up and walked towards his sister.  He kneeled beside her and said, "Hey."  

            "Hey."  Kari said flatly obviously still angry about the other day.  

            "Kari can we talk."  Silence.  TK looked at the two then got up and left to see his brother.  "Kari I'm sorry about yesterday.  I know that I should have trusted you. And I'm sorry."  More silence. "Um- Kari?"

            "Tai.  I'm your sister.  You know me better then anyone knows me and if _you _can't trust me who can."

            "I said sorry and I mean it.  I should have trusted you but hey, look at me, I'm Tai.  When was the last time I was right about something?  And I can say easily that I was wrong to not know you."  Tai paused for a moment and then said, "Forgive me."

            Kari looked up at Tai and saw he was giving her these big puppy eyes that she remembered him practice doing for an hour in the mirror a couple months ago.  She laughed to her self and nodded her head.  

            Tai smiled and hugged her.  "Good 'cause I hate when you're mad at me."  

            "Well it's time."  Matt announced.  Every one knew he was referring about going to Utoyton.  The kids all stood up and headed towards the planes. 

On the planes Matt showed them where to sit.  There were metal seats connected to the wall of the plane.  The plane looked almost empty.  There were tons of room and it made the kids wonder why there weren't proper seats that they were sitting on.  "We go to Utoyton to get supplies every month or so.  That's why the seats are all against the wall.  To make more room for the cargo that we will be going back with."  Matt explained.  Tai, Matt and everybody waited for the plain to take off.

It was about ten minutes before then and when it did happen everyone had to get a hold of the metal seat to stop from falling off.  

Finally the plane steadied it's self and the ride became calm.  "Matt how long is it to go to this city."  Asked Izzy.

"An hour or two.  Depends."  Matt answered

The kids all groaned in disappointment.  Mimi was the one to speak every ones thoughts.  "So we're going to be sitting on a dusty old plane for hours _again_."

"I'm afraid of heights."  Joe complained.

"Don't worry."  Matt said.  "You just have to find something to occupy your self's with."

"Matt can you tell us a story."  

Matt looked at TK.  "Um…"

"Yeah."  Tai agreed.  "We told you what happened with us in the real world so what's with you."

Matt really wasn't sure if the stuff he went through would be something to tell them.  He could remember times when he got hurt.  Not just a scraped knee or a sprained ankle but hurt as in concussions and blood lose.  That isn't something that he should tell his friends about.  So he said, "I've got a better idea.  Why don't I tell you a story?  This story some people believe and some people don't.  Almost every one knows it."

"Ok.  That would be good too."  Said Tai.

"So it's like a myth or something."  Asked Izzy.

"Yeah.  I guess you could think of it that way."

"Ok then tell us the story."  Said TK enthusiastically.

"Alright.  Well it's about a young boy, our age that is in the military, which falls in love with someone he thought he hated.  Well it started at Utoyton.  He had just finished his training the day before and as his first assignment he had to help get supplies.  It wasn't all that glamorous but it was a beginner's job.  

Anyways, they, the soldiers, where brought to an enormous room where all the supplies were and they went in to get them.  It took them five hours to finish loading the plane and they were ready to go back to the base but what the boy didn't know was he wasn't going back anytime soon.  

In the plane they felt it start lifting off unfortunately that's when they heard.   'STOWAWAY!' every one jumped to there feet.  That's when a girl jumped up from behind a box and ran through a door that lead to the pilots area.  The boy and two others were right behind her.  The pilots didn't know what to make of the girl but did there best to pay attention of their flying.  

There was a door in the front room where the pilots were.  She went to that door and opened it.  The boy tried to stop her but it was too late.  The door opened and the boy and girl were sucked out.  

Now, Utoyton is underground.  There is a passageway for the planes to use to get to the city.  The plan was coming out from underground when they were sucked out of it so they weren't killed.  The plane would have stopped and landed for them if it wasn't so big.  Because of its size it would take miles before it could steady it's self and then come to a safe landing so the two were stuck out in the middle of nowhere.  

They might have not been killed but they did get hurt.  The girl had a bad cut on her cheek and the guy had a twisted wrist.  'Look what you did!' The girl blamed him for the cut on her face.  'Maybe if you didn't hide on our plane.'  He argued.  The girl said she had a good reason for wanting to but she wasn't about to tell him.  The boy calmed himself down and said 'this place is where the PL is.' 

'PL?' she asked.  'What's a PL?'

'PL stands for Plane Landing.  But that's not the only exit out of Utoyton.  I think there's another one.  About a days walk that we can use.'

'Why not just head back to your base or whatever you call it.'

'Because _I_ have to get _you_ back.'  He said harshly.  And they walked in the direction he said.   During that day they argued a lot."  Matt laughed to himself.  "Worse then Tai and me.  And the boy was feeling ready to just leave her there.  But decided against it.  Then they saw a city in the distance.  The boy didn't think anything of it.  He knew that there would be nothing but obviously the girl didn't.  She ran towards it saying that she couldn't wait to see other people other then him.  And that she'd call her mother and other things.  

            "He tried to tell her that it was nothing like the city she came from but she didn't listen.  She had to see it for herself.  And she did.  The buildings where tall and falling apart and the streets where empty.  You were lucky it you saw a phone booth that was in one piece.  And there was a bit of smog in it too.  She asked what city was this.  He couldn't tell her for he didn't know.

            "She said that she thought there was more out there then a dessert.  She didn't know why the city she was from was under ground until now.  Well she knew but didn't understand.  Her father was in the war and had died about two years ago because of that.  The reason she was a stowaway was because she wanted to see the sky, and forest and other cities filled with people and houses that had pets.  The boy understood this and felt sorry for this girl.  He put his arm around her to comfort her.  Before that he just thought that she was just someone that wanted to get into trouble.  But then he knew different. 

"After that they became friends.  They talked instead of argued.  They told each other of there lives and what it was like or used to be like and they enjoyed each others company.  They had found a stream around nightfall.  The boy made sure it was ok and saw that there was fish in it.  They ate that night and cleaned up her cut.  He rested his sore wrist in the cool water and slept.  

"He woke up to a sound that night.  He heard something.  He looked at the girl to see if it was she.  It wasn't.  Then he got up quietly.  He shook her lightly.  She woke up and told her to be quiet.  She did so.  He saw a silhouette of someone coming in their direction.  He looked around to try and find a hiding place.  Nothing.  The boy pulled out a gun from behind him.  

"When the girl saw this she gasped.  'SOMEONES HERE' the person shouted.   The boy grabbed the girl's hand and they started running.  They heard some explosions of gunfire but they didn't slow down.  And that's when they saw the entrance to Utoyton.  

The boy looked over his shoulder.  Even though he knew that they were about five feet away he couldn't see them.  It was too dark.  He thought that that would be perfect.  The entrance to the city is like a hole in the ground where there is a ladder to climb.  Looks a lot like a manhole but instead of it being round it is shaped as an octagon.

"The boy slowed a bit letting the girl go first.  She jumped down the manhole with out even slowing down.  She caught the ladder and started climbing down.  Then the boy did the same and they were in the clear.  

"The ones that were chasing them were apart of the apposing side of the war.  They were dumfounded when the two disappeared.  They just thought that the two went into the sewer so they went to block the exits.  And they never found them.  

"The girl and boy were happy to get away.  When they got to the city they both were helped with the wounds that they had gotten and he had to go back to the base.  But by this time neither of them wanted to be separate and it turned out that they loved each other."

"But were they ever allowed to be together."  Sora said.

"Yes.  Every time there is a supply run he goes to meat her and they spend the time together.  At least that's how the story goes."

"Wow.  That's a good story."  TK said.

"Yeah.  I thought so too."  Matt then looked out of the window.  "Hmm.  Get ready.  We're almost there."  The children did as they were told and got ready for the turbulence.  TK turned his head to look out the window that was positioned just beside him.  Out side the window he saw clouds.  White and yellow clouds.  Then the plane started to dive under them and as soon as the white and yellow mist cleared his view he was desert.  As far as the eye could see there was desert with deep cracks in the ground and not a shred of life.  In the distance was a large hole in the ground and the walls of the hole were made of metal.  The plane got closer to it then TK swore it wasn't large enough for the plane to pass.  And they only got closer.  

"Matt?  You did do this before right?"  TK asked uncertainty.

"Yeah.  Why?"  

"No reason.  The hole just doesn't look big enough for us to get through."

"Keep watching TK."  Then all the kids looked for a window to look out of.  They saw what TK had seen.  The white and yellow clouds high in the sky and the desert that goes out forever and the ground rushing towards them as the plan looked to big to go into the tight space.  But then just before it went into the hole the wings of the plane retracted and the plane fell into the hole.  It whizzed through an underground tunnel as if it were a roller coaster.  Straps came up from the seats and locked it's self over each person that sat.  

"Keep you hands and legs in side the ride at all time."  Tai joked.  They felt themselves turn as the plane turned down another path and headed further down underground then they were going before.  It turned again only this time it was a more horizontal turn and then the plane began to slow down.  It came to a stop and the straps unlocked from around the people and pulled back into the spot it came from.  

Every one stood up.  A wall turned into a ramp for the men to walk out of.  When the children walked out their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.  They were now standing in a city of white.  The floors practically glowed.  Grayish white buildings in the distance had small lights like stars twining their way up the circular buildings.  Monorails were the obvious way of transportation here.  There was a circular light blue floor not far from them with small mounds all around it.  Some of the buildings went up and connected with the ceiling that had lights covering it.  There was more then just met the eye and each of them knew it.  

They were all aw stricken until Matt's voice broke into there thoughts.  "Welcome to Utoyton.  The last city on earth.  The blue floor there is an anti-friction floor.  It's there to imitate ice.  And the lights above make artificial light.  There is also a park not that far away from here that has trees and grass just like our parks had too."  Matt looked around.  He was looking for someone who he usually saw in the crowd but where were they.  

"Hey Matt.  Who you looking for?"  Tai asked as the first person to notice what Matt was doing.  

"You'll see…I hope.  One moment I'll be right back."  And with that Matt ran off. 

"I wonder who Matt knows that's here."  Izzy spoke.  

"I don't know.  I wonder what that blue floor is like.  Hey Tai.  You want to find out."  Said Sora.  

"Yeah.  Sure."  And then Tai and Sora ran towards it.  Just as they reached the blue floor Tai jumped into the air and landed on it.  He led across it fast.  He felt the air hit his face and he was about to turn around to see how Sora was doing when he realized he couldn't.  He tried to stop but wasn't able to.  Then he hit a mound and went flying over it and landed on his face.  "Ouch."  Was all he said as he got up.  

"Are you all right?"  Tai turned around to see Sora gliding to the mound and stopping her self gently with her foot.  

Tai gave her a smile to say he was fine then he noticed Izzy.  "Hey Iz.  Whatcha doin'?"  Izzy had a small pen cap that he found in his pocket and he placed it on the blue surface of the floor then gently pushed it across the surface.  It didn't even slow down until it reached the other side and only then it bounced of the mound and started again. 

"Hi Tai."  He said.  "I just had to test it out my self.  This floor is _really _anti-friction.  I didn't think it possible.  In this world I will be able to learn so many things and then when we go back to ours then I'll share my knowledge and…"

"Um-Izzy."  Mimi spoke up.  "We're not even sure if we can get back.  Remember?"

"I believe we can get back but I just have to find out how."

"So we will be going home?"  Kari said.  "That's great."  

"It would be nice to go back."  Every one looked around to see that Matt had returned. 

"Hey Matt.  Where did you go?"  Asked Tai.

"Just had to let the General know that I'm going off now."

"Off?  Where?"  Asked Mimi. 

"To make reservations for you, TK and Kari."

"Oh."

"Well come on."  And then they walked towards the buildings of the underground city.

 Long circular hallways with golden coloured wall paper and light wooden doors with gold numbers on it. And the wall on the opposite side of the doors had large windows every one and a half feet apart.  That's what the hallways looked like for the apartment building that the kids were all led through.     

"Now what are we here for Matt.  Who are we seeing?"  Mimi asked _again._  She had been asking this so often that the last time she did Tai asked if they could stop at a store to by some duct tape.  And said 'Duct tape fixes every thing'.  Every one laughed about this but Matt thought it best to keep Tai from doing it.

"You'll see.  It wouldn't help you much if I gave you a name because you don't know this person.  Yet anyways.  But if every thing goes alright then you'll be staying with them."

Mimi sighed, "I don't know if I want to stay or not anymore."  

"Why not Mimi?"  Asked Sora.  

"Because I don't want to leave you guys but if I stay well… you know what I saw as we were coming here?"  Sora shook her head.  "A shopping mall." 

 Sora rolled her eyes at her indecisive friend.  "Oh Mimi."  

Every one stopped at the same time as Matt walked over to a wooden door and knocked.  Everyone waited listening to some movement from the other side of the door.  They heard three clicking sounds before the door opened.  There was a boy that looked to be about seventeen.  He had dark almost black hair.  He had a reasonable amount of muscle that was slightly noticeable under his navy blue and red shirt that was slightly baggy.  He also wore baggy jeans. 

His eyes grew wide and his smile grew the moment he saw Matt.  "Hey kid.  How's it been?"

"Alright I guess…"

"You had us scared when you didn't come last time."

"I was in the hospital.  Long story I won't go into it.  So where's Cass?"

"Oh.  Um- Cass, she's in her room. Who are they?"  This guy said, referring to Tai and the others. 

"Huh-oh yeah."  Matt turned around to his friends and said, "This is Tai.  Just try to ignore the goggles."

"Hey."  Tai protested. 

Matt ignored him and continued, "This is Sora."  Sora waved. "And Joe."  Joe held out his hand and the guy shook it.  "Izzy" Izzy bowed a bit, "Mimi's the one in the dress."  Mimi smiled.  "And the little girl is Kari, Tai's little sister."

"Nice to meet you."  Kari greeted with a smile.

"And the little boy is _my _little brother, TK."  

"I'm not as little as I look."  TK added.

"Really.  That's your brother."  TK nodded. "You guys kind of look alike."

"Yeah.  I've been told.  Oh and everybody this is Darin.  He's a good friend."  Matt turned back to Darin and said, "So… Can I go see Cass?"

"Sure.  You know where to go."  Darin said as he stepped out of the way to let them in.  

They walked in and down the front hall.  They walked into the living room were there was a TV and two couches, ones small, and a chair.  

"How can you get TV stations if this is the last city?"  Izzy asked Darin.  

Darin looked at him as if the small red head was insane but decided to answer anyways.  "There's a TV station in the center of the city that plays movies from back when there weren't a war.  But every one knows that."  He asked suspiciously.  

            "Well I didn't."  Said Izzy as he remembered that no one else knew he was from a different world.  

            Matt walked through the apartment.  Out of the living room into the kitchen to a hallway… he knew this house like the back of his hand and he only got to see it once every month.  The house wasn't complicated he was just surprised that he knew it so well because usually when he goes to Utoyton he goes other places then this house.  So that's why he was amazed to find out that he knew his way around so well.  

            "Hey Matt.  Where ya going?"  Matt turned around to see that Tai was fallowing behind him.  He thought that everyone else was in the living room but he was wrong. 

            "I'm going to see this girl named Cass.  Short for Cassandra."

            "Oh.  Nice name." 

            Matt started walking again with Tai close behind.  This hall was where all the bedrooms were.  First was Cass's and Darin's Parents bedroom and then  there was one that was vacant and then Darin's and at the very end was Cass's.  As Matt reached her room he knocked on it.  He could slightly hear some music on the other side.  He knocked a bit harder on the door when he realized that no one had answered it.  Then the door opened revealing a light brown haired girl about an inch shorter then Matt wearing green baggy pants and a tight short sleeve black shirt.  

            Her brown eyes grew wide as she saw who was at the door and she jumped into Matt's arms.  Matt caught her and spun her around.  As he did this the two laughed.  "Oh my god.  I can't believer your here.  I thought… I thought…huhhhh; I don't know what I thought I was just worried.  You didn't come last time.  I waited but you never got off the plane. I tried asking if you were ok but no one would answer me."

            Matt smiled lightly at her "But I'm ok.  Don't worry.  And as far as I can tell I still have all my limbs."  Matt said.

            Tai gave a small cough in order to get some attention.  Matt calmed down and blushed a bit. "Um sorry Tai.  Tai this is Cass."  

            They exchanged hellos and shook each other's hand.  "So Matt."  Tai said with a grin.  "She your girlfriend."  

            Cass and Matt looked at each other with worried expressions that really confused Tai.  "You didn't tell him?"  Said Cass quietly but Tai could still hear.  

            "Well it never came up."  Matt defended.

            "When do you suppose that it would have come up?"  Shot back Cass.  

            Then a smile grew on bother their faces.  They stepped closer together and Matt put his hand around her waist and she put her's around his back.  "Well…" Matt said hesitantly trying to find a way to put it.  "She's… my wife."

Sorry I didn't have this up _a lot _sooner but I really didn't know how to write this chapter.  So I'm very, _very_ sorry.  ^_^; Sorry and please review.


End file.
